Rave:tech(^ ^)New;world
Information Rave:tech(^_^)New;world is the opening song for Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation. It's the first track on the album prismatic infinity carat. ii. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Rekishi ni uzumaku musū no intāfēsu Shinka no supīdo sedai wa utsuri yuku Shin kyara nan no sono Watashi ga shuyaku de yoroshiku Mirai o rōdo suru Memori busoku mo go aikyō tsukiyabure Rave:tech(^_^)New;world mamoritai Tokihanatsu omoi no kakera Never↑take↑New↓heart↓ nando demo Kagayaku kimi no egao to tomoni I←wish→jigen o koete hibiki au Pick←share→tsubasa o kasanete Sekai o yugameru riaru na bāchariti Kedo kako mo asu mo kimi to tsunagitakute 『Isshonī yōne』 to Sore dake iereba yokatta Waratte kenka shite Naku koto mo zenbu minna suki datte Kono mune ni sono namida Tashika na nukumori o daite Ie no wa mou nido to Kimi o hitori ni nante sasenai I←wish→jikū o koete kōsa suru Pick←share→kono te hanasazu ni Watashi wa mō mayowanai kami o koe (haruka habataku) Atarashī jigen e to kimi to ima (zero o mezashite) Rave:tech(^_^)New;world mamoritai Tokihanatsu omoi no kakera Never↑take↑New↓heart↓ nando demo Kagayaku kimi no egao to tomoni I←wish→jigen o koete hibiki au Pick←share→tsubasa o kasanete |-|Kanji= 歴史に渦巻く　無数のインターフェース 進化のスピード　世代は移りゆく 新キャラ　なんのその 私が主役でヨロシク 未来をロードする メモリ不足もご愛嬌　突き破れ Rave:tech(^_^)New;world　護りたい 解き放つ想いのカケラ Never↑take↑New↓heart↓　何度でも 輝くキミの笑顔と共に I←wish→　次元を超えて響き合う Pick←share→　翼を重ねて 世界を歪める　リアルなバーチャリティ けど過去も明日も　キミと繋ぎたくて 『一緒にいようね』と それだけ言えればよかった 笑ってケンカして 泣くことも全部みんな　好きだって この胸に　その涙 確かな温もりを抱いて ＜In=“a”row=“_heart”＞×16＜/a＞　もう二度と キミをひとりになんてさせない I←wish→　時空を超えて交差する Pick←share→　この手　離さずに 私はもう迷わない　神を超え　(遥か羽ばたく) 新しい次元へと　キミと今　(ゼロを目指して) Rave:tech(^_^)New;world　護りたい 解き放つ想いのカケラ Never↑take↑New↓heart↓　何度でも 輝くキミの笑顔と共に I←wish→　次元を超えて響き合う Pick←share→　翼を重ねて |-|English= An infinite number of interfaces that run through the history The generation is still going as evolution New character ? It doesn’t matter I’m the main character, nice to meet you Load the future Low-memory? But still lovely, breakthrough it! I want to protect Rave:tech(^_^)New;world that I release the fragment of feelings No matter how many times Never↑take↑New↓heart↓ As long I am with your sparking smile I←wish→cross over the dimension and resonate with each other Pick←share→I spread the wings and fly Realistic virtuality distorts our virtual world, But the past and tomorrow are tied to you 『Let’s be together』 That’s all you had to say. Smile, and fight Even crying too, but I likes all of it With the tears flowing in my chest I embrace the certain warmth I will never make you alone I←wish→cross over the space-time Pick←share→without releasing my hands I will not get lost anymore beyond the gods (Fly away) Toward the new dimension with you now (To the zero) I want to protect Rave:tech(^_^)New;world that I release the fragment of feelings No matter how many times Never↑take↑New↓heart↓ As long as I am with your sparking smile I←wish→cross over the dimension and resonate Pick←share→I spread the wings and fly |-|Vietnamese= Vô số kết nối đang hoà vào vòng xoáy của lịch sử Thời đại vẫn luôn thay đổi với tốc độ của sự tiến hoá Nhân vật mới ư? Chẳng sao cả Tôi mới là nhân vật chính! Rất hân hạnh Load tương lai Không đủ bộ nhớ ư? Chỉ cần sự đáng yêu này cũng đủ vượt qua! Rave:tech(^_^)New;world, tôi muốn bảo vệ nó Giải phóng những mảnh vỡ cảm xúc Never↑take↑New↓heart↓, cho dù có bao lần đi chăng nữa Chỉ cần có nụ cười rạng rỡ của bạn luôn bên cạnh I←wish→xuyên không gian và cùng nhau cộng hưởng Pick←share→dang rộng đôi cánh và vút bay Thế giới đang bị bóp méo bởi vô vàn những ảo ảnh rất chân thật Nhưng cho dù quá khứ hay ngày mai, tôi vẫn luôn muốn được gắn kết với bạn 『Hãy luôn luôn ở bên nhau』 Thật tốt khi có thể nói ra được điều đó Cùng cười đùa, đôi lúc là cãi vã và có cả những khi cùng khóc, nhưng tôi yêu tất cả những điều đó Chính những giọt nước mắt đang chảy trên ngực này đã ôm chặt sự ấm áp trong tôi Tôi sẽ không bao giờ phải để bạn phải lẻ loi một mình thêm một lần nào nữa I←wish→nó sẽ vượt qua thời-không và giao thoa với nhau Pick←share→tôi sẽ không bao giờ buông tay Tôi sẽ vượt trên cả những vị thần (Dang cánh bay đến những nơi xa xôi) Tiến tới chiều không gian mới cùng với bạn ngay lúc này (Nhắm tới mục tiêu Zero) Rave:tech(^_^)New;world, tôi muốn bảo vệ nó Giải phóng những mảnh vỡ cảm xúc Never↑take↑New↓heart↓, cho dù có bao lần đi chăng nữa Chỉ cần có nụ cười rạng rỡ của bạn luôn bên cạnh I←wish→xuyên không gian và cùng nhau cộng hưởng Pick←share→dang rộng đôi cánh và vút bay Trivia *The melody for this song contains samples from several previous music tracks from the Neptunia franchise, specifically the first game's opening Ryuusei no Bifröst ("System Error" voice clip near the beginning), the second game's opening Kirihirake Gracie☆Star (refrain remixed into melody around 2:45-2:55), a remix of the second game's default battle theme Solid Park (reccuring beat throughout the song), and the third game's opening Kami Jigen! Fortune Material (beginning reused for melody around 3:23-3:26). Navigation Category:Opening songs Category:Music Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Music